Put Your Back Into It
Put Your Back Into It is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the sixth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 84th episode overall. Plot Disco Bear walks toward a window to see Giggles and Petunia. He enters the building in yet another attempt to impress them. He tries to touch his toes, but struggles bending over, to the point where one of his eyes swell up. When he finally reaches his toes, his spine bursts out of his body. Giggles and Petunia are slightly shocked, but Disco Bear decides to ignore his pain and leave. At home, Disco Bear tries to fix his back using duct tape. He bears with the pain as he continues his daily tasks such as cooking and showering, then tries to fall asleep with a bedtime story. He manages to sleep through the night, but then awakens in the morning and continues screaming. Giggles and Petunia are seen at the beach. Disco Bear arrives to flirt with them, failing yet again because of his spine. The girls walk away. A bone is thrown next to Disco Bear, followed by a large dog. It bites on his spine and thrusts him about. A fishing hook then catches him by the spine and Russell reels in his catch. As Disco Bear is pulled off, the dog bites his leg. As a result, Disco Bear's head and spine are removed. Later, Giggles is at Russell's house as he prepares to serve Giggles dinner. He reveals that her meal is Disco Bear's corpse, which Russell has mistaken for a fish. His spine is cut in half before the episode ends. Moral "Success depends on your backbone, not your wishbone." Deaths #Disco Bear is decapited by Russell's fishing rod. Injuries #Disco Bear's back breaks violently, and one of his eyes nearly pops out. Goofs #Disco Bear's red eye rotates through scenes. #Disco Bear is missing his ears when he is on the dinner plate (possibly covered by his hair or they possibly got burned off). #How Disco Bear can remove his sportswear for taking his shower, despite he have his duct tape on him? Trivia *This is Disco Bear's second starring role, and Russell's first featuring role, in Internet Season 4. *This is the fastest-released episode so far, being announced on the 5th of December and being released the next day. *Strangely, neither this or Spare Tire are Christmas themed. *Since Random Acts of Silence, this is the first time a new late Season 3-Season 4 starring character intro is shown. *This marks Disco Bear's most agonizing death to date. Also the most, if not one of the most tortorous deaths in the internet series. *Petunia and Giggles wear the 80s style "Girl-Next-Door" clothes. *This is the first time a character who does not normally wear pants (in this case, Petunia) is seen wearing them. *Truffles is seen behind a tree when Disco Bear's house is shown at night (look closely at the bottom-right hand corner of the screen). *This is one of the few episodes where only the starring character dies and the featuring/appearance characters survive. *This is the third Internet Season episode Russell survives, the others being By The Seat Of Your Pants and Can't Stop Coffin. *This is also the first Internet Season 4 episode where Russell, Giggles and Petunia survive. *This episode shows that Disco Bear is the only character, with Lumpy, who have nipples. *This is one of the few episode where only one character dies. *This is one of the few episodes where the character suffers throughout the duration of the episode. *On the beach, Petunia seems to be concerned for Disco Bear more than Giggles. *Despite being a pirate who regularly goes fishing, Russell doesn't seem to notice he killed Disco Bear and cooked his head instead of a fish. *Dana Belben is sampled for the voice of Giggles in this episode, when she was waiting for food Russell cooked. *This is the first Season 4 episode with just one death. *This marks the second Season 4 episode where Lumpy is absent. The first is Buns of Steal. *This is the first time Russell kills Disco Bear. *The aftermath of Disco Bear's demise is similar to a scene from Every Litter Bit Hurts, where Pop catches Cub's remains with a fishing rod but mistakes it for a fish or garbage. *At the end, Giggles makes the same noise that Petunia made in Eyes Cold Lemonade. *This is the last episode of 2013. Gallery Backbone.jpg|And he doesn't live in Notre Dame IMG 20131206 145820.jpg|Disco Bear sees something. IMG 20131206 145927.jpg|See, piece of cake. IMG 20131206 145907.jpg|Disco Bear is being attacked. IMG 20131206 145846.jpg|Dinner is served IMG 20131206 145802.jpg|Who wakes up that early? Disco Bear in Pain.png|Disco Bear putting his back into its place, TTPu.jpg|''Aargh, that hurts!'' Hgd.jpg|This isn't ready to arrange... Truffles near the Disco Bear house.jpg|Truffle's cameo img_1187568_38687990_0.jpg|Petunia and Giggles ready to dance. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes